The present invention relates to a device that is used to prepare ground for receiving a ground cover and, after the ground preparing operation, is employed for securing the cover to the ground.
It is desirable prior to placing a blanket or the like on sand on a beach, or erecting a tent on ground, to prepare the sand or ground by smoothing it or removing debris therefrom. Normally, the usual procedure in preparing sand at a beach prior to placing a blanket thereon is to smooth the sand by hand and remove rocks, shells and other debris from the area on which the blanket is to be placed. This same procedure is normally followed prior to erecting a tent. However, such a ground or sand preparing operation is somewhat laborious, and furthermore the area to be prepared is not always properly cleared of debris or prepared for receiving a ground cover. Although a conventional rake or the like can be used for this purpose, such as device does have a limiting purpose because of the size thereof and would not normally be carried as part of equipment taken to the beach or to an area on which a tent is to be erected.